The First Love
by iKillFangirlsForFun
Summary: Adam finds himself a girl. He thinks she's quite amazing. Will they end up together? What will happen? Only one way to find out. Read & Review. Rated M for language and future chapters.
1. The New Girl

**This takes place after "My Body Is A Cage" parts 1 & 2.**

**I do not own Degrassi, but if I did… mmm… xD**

"Adam! Come on, man, I need to go!" Drew yelled at me, from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Hang on, just a sec," I yelled back mildly and calmly.

I look at myself in the mirror, just staring. I'm not conceited, but I'm pretty sure I look good. Hell, I look fantastic. See? That's why I had to say I'm not conceited. I'm back to my old self again and I love it. I love being who I am and I love wearing what I want when I want. I hated being Gracie, it just wasn't my thing, you know? I can't stand wearing those stupid dresses or any other girly thing. I hate acting like something I wasn't. I look down at my arm where my burn mark is from the day before. I have to admit that I'm ashamed I did something so stupid and careless. At that time it was the only thing that I could control. I could control my own pain instead of others inflicting it on me. Which brings the thought of being picked up and thrown door against that glass door. I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head from remembering it. Drew breaks my concentration once again. He always likes to interrupt me when I'm in here. He's so annoying sometimes. All in all though, I love my brother for what he's done for me. I didn't want him to fight Fitz and his friends, but that's Drew for you. He always looked out for me from the day we met. Sometimes, even though I don't like it, he calls me his sister instead of brother. I guess a part of me does like it, at least I know he cares.

"Dude, what the hell? Why are you taking forever," he yelped. He sounds like he's in agony.

I sigh to myself and open the door although I'm not even done yet, "There. Happy now?"

"Oh, thank God," he gasps and runs into the bathroom. He went straight to the toilet. Before I knew it he had whipped it out and started peeing away.

"Oh-kay, I'm out!" I yell and rush out of the bathroom to my room.

I hear Drew puking a few seconds after I walk out. I raise one eyebrow. _Gross._

I walk into my room and finish getting dressed. It's so much easier getting dressed as a guy than a chick. You don't need to go through all this stuff, but putting on the ace bandage does get tiring to put on every morning. I walk out of my room, fully dressed, looking sharp. I start to head downstairs.

I approach the kitchen table and grab a piece of toast.

"Is that all you're eating?" Mom asks.

"Pretty much," I say, nodding and smiling, "Well, I'm gonna head off to school."

"Without Andrew?" Mom asks.

"I think," I pause and look up towards the stairs, "he's sick, he's barfing up there."

"Aw, poor baby, I'll go check on him," Mom says in a worried tone and kisses my cheek, "bye, _Adam_."

I roll my eyes, _she should be used to this by now, _"Bye Mom," I hug her.

I hug Dad, "Bye."

"See ya, buddy," he says.

_At least Dad gets it._

I head out the front door, grabbing my bad and throwing it over my shoulder. I start walking down the street, feeling pretty happy and satisfied with myself. I think, for some odd reason, today is going to be a good day. Have you ever had that feeling? You wake up one morning and you feel happy and giddy for some reason. That's how I'm feeling. That's how I want to feel every day of every second. I want to be happy. Don't get me wrong I'm really happy, but I want to feel this all the time.

I know now that I can finally be happy all the time now that being Gracie is in my past. Gracie is gone and she's staying that way. I keep walking for awhile and suddenly I hear someone yell my name. I look around for the voice, I see no one. I hear someone running up behind me. My eyes widen, _oh shit, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. _I kneel down in a "please don't hurt me" kind of position, Someone taps my shoulder. I slowly turn around to find out it's only Clare. I sigh in relief.

"Oh, Clare, thank God," I hug her and let out another sigh.

She hugs me back tightly, rubbing my back, "Hey, you okay?" she looks into my eyes.

I smile and nod, "Yeah, of course."

"Good," she smiles at me as we start walking.

As we walk I thought about how lucky I am to have a friend like Clare. She was so understanding about everything that happened, she helped me when I needed her. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have realized that I don't need to change who I am, but everyone else around me needs to change. I don't expect everyone to be so understanding as Clare, but I at least expect them to not want to kick my ass for something I can't even control. Clare was kind of like my angel I guess, in a way. I love Clare, but more of a sisterly way.

"So, I was talking to Alli on the phone last night," Clare said quickly, interrupting my thoughts, "and Sav said that there's a new kid coming to Degrassi."

"How does he know that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. _How would the class President know about a new kid?_

"Well, I guess, ironically, the new kid is also the lead singer of this band that's playing at the dance on Friday," replies Clare.

"Please tell me Sav didn't get some stupid little hick country band," I joke, laughing.

Clare playfully glares at me, "No. They're heavy rock, that's what Sav told me."

I smile at her, "Good, country sucks major balls," I tease, knowing she likes some country.

She glares again, I just laugh, "Sav said their lead singer has an amazing voice."

"What's their name?" I ask.

"Bulletproof Remix. I've never heard of them, but apparently has," she replied.

I nod, thinking it's a good name for a heavy band, "Hmm... sounds awesome."

_Oh, great, another new kid._ I'm so excited about this. Not. Just another person to add to my list of bullies, but I'll never know I suppose.

We're almost at school and I see Eli's hearse pull up beside us. He's driving slowly next to us, kind of stalking us visibly. Clare knocks on his window and he rolls it down.

"Are you stalking me, Elijah?" she asks playfully.

"Ew, why would I stalk you, Edwards?" He smirks at her playfully.

Clare smiles and I can tell she's blushing a bit. I think I was the only one who actually knew how she felt about Eli. _Just hook up already, God._

I chuckle, "I'll catch you two later."

I walk quickly to the entrance of the school and open the doors. I walk in and the first thing I notice are posters that say "Bulletproof Remix" on them. Oh, that must be them. There was no picture of them. They wanted to surprise everyone. The only ones who knew of them or what they looked like was Sav and Holly J, of course.

I started walking to my locker. I turn the corner and see a girl dressed in black talking to Mr. Simpson. I didn't think much of it at first. I saw her face, my heart jumps into my throat. Her eyes are the first thing I notice. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing I've seen. They were bright green, they look like they're glowing. Simpson hands her, her schedule when he spots me.

"Oh, Adam, come here," Mr. Simpson says to me.

"Yeah? What's up?" I ask, getting a good look at the girl. _Just as I thought, gorgeous._

"This is our new student, her name's Jett. Jett, right?" He asked and looked at her.

She smiles, _it's beautiful,_ "Yeah, Jett," she states and looks at me, my heart sinks into my stomach.

"Adam, I'd like it if you could show her around a bit?" Simpson asks me.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure, of course I'd love to," I agree.

Simpson smiles, "Great. Well, Jett, looks like you've got yourself a tour guide."

"Thank you, Mr. Simpson," Jett smiles at Simpson then looks at me. If I hadn't known, it kind of looks like she was blushing at me.

"Thank you, Adam," Simpson thanks me, pats Jett's shoulder and walks away back to his office.

"So, Jett? Is that your real name?" I ask, feeling rather stupid. _What a way to start conversation. She's obviously the type who loves a smart conversation._

She smiles at me and laughs a little, "No, it's just a name I grew up with. I rather be called Jett than my real name, so…" she seems nervous. _Do I make her nervous?_

I nod at her, "Cool name."

She smiles and blushes yet again, which makes my knees weak, "Thank you."

We start walking down the hall and I ask, "What's your locker number, we should start there."

"Locker 341? I think. That's what he told me," she replies to me. _Her voice is so sweet and innocent. _A voice like that could make any man go weak.

"That's next to mine. 340," I say and head over to my locker.

She follows me, "I guess that's kind of convenient, eh, tour guide?" she jokes and laughs sweetly.

I smile at her, "Yeah, I guess so. Well, there's your locker, if you can't get it open, find me. These lockers are tricky."

She smiles back at me, "Well, thank you, kind sir." _Her smile is amazing. _

"Let's see, I'll show you the caff next, it's not perfect, but hey, it's okay."

We head off to the caff, which gives me time to admire her in secrecy. I feel like a pervert for checking her out. I couldn't help it though. It was something that you couldn't help when around her. I've known her for not even five minutes and I'm already feeling this feeling for her. It was strange. I didn't know what had come over me. I've never had this feeling before.

She's wearing nothing but black, black and more black. She has baggy Tripp pants that has handcuffs attached on the back and random zippers and chains. It's something that I've never seen any girl wear before. She has a Rob Zombie t-shirt on with a black and white horizontal striped long sleeve shirt under it. Her hair's very long, almost down to her lower back. She's wearing really, really thick eyeliner and black eye shadow. This girl is bold. I like her. I like her appearance and even though her clothes are dark I could tell that her personality isn't from her smile and they way she blushed at me and the way she joked around with me. Just thinking about her blushing while looking at me sent shivers through me. Her body wasn't perfect, I admit. But I didn't like skinny, bony, skeletal girls either. She was slightly on the chubby side, which I found childishly adorable for some reason.

We arrive at the caff and I see Eli and Clare looking at me. They motion for me to come over to them. I don't want to ditch Jett at all, that'd be messed up. So, I motion them to wait one minute.

"Well, the room kind of explains itself, I wouldn't recommend eating here though. Grades 10 and up eat at The Dot down the street," I say to her, suddenly smelling her scent. _So sweet._

"The Dot?" she asks, looking confused.

"Yeah, The Dot. I'll show you at lunch if you want?" I just have to ask.

She looks hesitant at first then gives me a nods and smiles, "Sounds great."

I smile back at her, "Just give me a minute? My friends need to talk to me."

She nods, "Sure."

I walk over to Eli and Clare, they walk to me and pull me to them.

"Who's that?" Eli asks.

"The new girl," I reply.

"That's the new girl?" Clare asks.

I nod.

"Hmm…" Eli was in thought, "Not bad."

I nod, "I know, right? She's so cute."

"But she's… really, gothic and scary-like," Clare managed to get out.

"And what am I a princess in pink?" Eli smirks and jokes with Clare.

She shoots him a glare. He laughs.

"She's not all gothic, she's kind of bubbly and giddy, it's cute. She might dress that way but I can so tell that she's really… what's the word? Crazy, but in a good way. Like, she knows how to have fun, you know?" I laugh a little.

Eli nudges Clare's elbow, "Someone's in loooooove."

Clare and Eli giggle to each other.

"I am not, she's just cute that's all. I think her and I could be great friends."

"And what about… your… life choice?" Clare asks.

I look at Clare, completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah, what if you two start to like each other, she'll find out sooner or later," Eli points out.

I sigh in frustration. _Fuck. This isn't good._

**Well, this is my first Degrassi fic, ever. What do you think? Do I have a good plot going? Don't judge me TOO hard. I have feelings too. . Anywho, yeah, read and review? (: I'll love you forever and give you cake. (:**


	2. I Think I May Be

**I, for one, do not own Degrassi. Just making that clear. (:**

I stand there still, thinking of what to do.

"You really have nothing to worry about, just don't fall for her," Eli says to me.

"Eli, he can't help who he falls for, it's not his fault if he falls for her and she doesn't accept it," Clare says.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here, okay? I can hear you. Eli, I know what you mean, but Clare's right. I can't help that." I say, agreeing with both of them, but not really.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, "Hey, Adam?" I hear her sweet voice and turn around.

"Oh hey, Jett," I say, staying calm.

She smiles her sweet smile and my stomach flutters, "So, um," she struggles with her words and I smile inside my mind. _She's so damn adorable. _"I was wondering if I can know what your classes are? If that's okay?" she asks sweetly and innocently. She's like a little kid.

I smile, "Um, yeah, sure."

She smiles back at me, "Yay," she says in a tone of a little girl and I laugh quietly.

I look at her schedule. I sink into myself as I find out we only have Rec. P.E together. We're ballroom dancing for two weeks. _Oh shit. _I snap back into reality.

"We have P.E. together," I say and smile.

"Really?" I nod, "Yay, at least I won't be alone completely on my first day."

Eli cleared his throat, as to tell me to introduce him to Jett.

"Oh, um, Jett, these are my friends; Clare and Eli," I introduce them.

She smiles widely, "Hey, it's nice to meet you both."

Eli and Clare say in unison, "Nice to meet you, too."

"Hey, Jett," Eli begins, "do you wanna hang out with us after school today?"

Clare says, "Yeah, do you? We could probably find something to do."

I look at Jett, who looks down at the floor.

"Um, I don't know, I probably can't. I have," she paused, "something to do."

I felt my face suddenly turn into a frown, Eli and Clare notice me and I perk back up.

"Oh, okay, well, maybe some other day then?" I ask.

She smiles and nods, "Of course. I hope you guys don't think I don't want to hang out with you. It's not that it's just this other thing is pretty important and-"

"No need to explain," I interrupt her, "it's cool, we're still on for lunch, right?"

"Oh, definitely," she blushes a little and a smirk grows on her face. This gave me butterflies.

The bell rang, "Damn it, class time," I say, "Did you need help finding your first class?" I ask Jett, just trying to be a good guy.

"I think I have it, but thank you anyway," she nods and smiles to assure me, "And thank you for the help. You know, showing me around and whatnot."

I smile back at her, "It's not a problem."

We go our separate ways and I walked to class. As I walked I couldn't get her off my mind. She seemed to fit right in with my friends. I just hope no one else takes her away from me. I'm so selfish, I know, but who can blame me? I haven't like anyone sense Bianca and that was a mistake beyond words. After all, the girl threatened to kill me. I know Jett would find out sooner or later by Bianca or someone else that I was born in a girl's body. I wouldn't mind telling Jett, but I wanted her to hear it from me, no one else but me. I had to stop her from finding out the wrong way. What if Bianca tells her and she's scared away from me? What if she finds out and never wants to talk to me again? I think I'd die if she found out by someone other than me.

I couldn't wait till class was over. As the teacher was talking about, well, whatever it was, I kept thinking constantly about Jett. She just won't leave my mind no matter what I do; no matter what I try to think about. I feel something hit the back of my neck, I turn around to see what it is or who threw something at me. Eli threw a piece of paper at me, which landed on the empty desk behind me after it hit my neck. I pick it up and open it, for it's folded.

_Dude, you're spacing out more than usual today, what's wrong? _It reads.

I write back: _I can't stop thinking about Jett, I think I might be obsessed or something. Am I crazy? _I throw it back to him.

He throws it back: _Yeah, you're insane. You just met the girl, and I don't want you to get hurt if she find out…you know, just be careful, man. Take it slow._

He throws the paper back to me, I open it and read it, then the bell rings.

I hurry out of class to go to my locker, hoping to see her in the process. I get there and there she is. Eli comes up behind me, "Go get her, man."

I smile and take a deep breath and walk suavely to her.

"Hey!" I say loudly, she jumps up and lets out a small, quiet yelp.

She lets out a laugh, noticing it's me, "Oh," she sighs, "hey," she smiles.

"How'd your first class go?" I ask.

"It went… alright, I guess. Except this one guy, his name was Drew," says sighs and shakes her head.

"Drew what?" I ask, for some reason automatically knowing who she's talking about.

"Drew… Torres," she answers.

"Oh," I let out a soft laugh, "ignore him, he's my brother. What did he do?"

"He kept throwing shit at me, I'm like, dude, what the fuck?" she says.

I laugh again, "I'll talk to him for you if you want? He's harmless, trust me."

She smiles and closes her locker, leaning against it, "Why are you so nice to me? I'm not used to this… niceness, it's quite scary."

I lean against my own locker, "Why's it scary?" I smile.

She shrugs, "I don't know, it just is. I'm just not… it seems, like I'm not the type of girl you'd talk to or be nice to or polite to."

The bell rings as I'm about to say something, "Shit," she laughs and I smile at her.

"Don't we have P.E. together right now?" she asks.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Do you… wanna walk there together?"

"Sure," she says with a smile, "so, what are we doing in class today? Do you know?"

"We're… ballroom dancing…" I say in shame.

"Not my favorite thing in the world, but I can deal," she says.

"Do you…" I pause for a second, "wanna be my partner?" I ask.

"Depends, are you good at it?" she smiles, sticking out her tongue, teasing me. _I like that._

"Well, you'll just have to figure that out, won't you?" I tease her back, making her blush.

We finally get to class, we sit next to each other. As we sit down our hand collide and a shiver is shocking and roaming my entire body. I look down at her hand, as well does she. We both look into each other's eyes. She quickly pulls away. _I think I scared her._ I frown as her hand moves. The teacher walks in and it's a substitute.

"Hello, class, I'll be taking the please of your teacher today. I'm an expert ballroom dancer. I don't care about roll call, so let's get right to it, shall we?" she says to us all.

I hear her, but can't stop thinking about Jett and how our hands touched. I'm lost in thought, so I guess I didn't hear our instructor give the instructions, so she walks up to me and gets in my face, "Pick your partner," she raises her voice to me.

"Oh," I look at Jett, "Do you…?" I ask, too nervous to finish the question.

She obviously knew what I was about to ask, "Sure," she says, smiling at me sweetly. _There goes that smile again. _I shivered again.

I stand up and offer my hand to Jett, she takes it. _Finally. _I release my breath and lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

We position ourselves correctly, I place a hand on her hip, she places her hand on my shoulder and our bodies touch gently against each other. Delicately. I shiver again. We begin dancing and I can't help but feel nothing but insane happiness. I love us being this close, I love her touch, everything about her I loved. I'm slowly but surely falling for a girl I barely know; a girl who doesn't know my secret; a girl that could easily hate me in the matter of seconds.

We dance all of class, which pleases me to no extent. I don't want this closeness to end, ever. If I did I don't think I can survive. Of course, knowing my luck, the bell rings and class ends. It seems every time her and I are close and I'm inconceivably happy something interrupts us. I frown and she notices.

"Adam? Are you okay, hon?" she asks sweetly, you can tell she was worried.

I shake my head, "Nothing, don't worry."

"Are we still going to The Dot?" she ask, her eyes innocent as they gaze into mine.

"Oh, yeah, we are, are you ready?" I ask and smile.

She nods, "I'm ready," she smiles at me.

We head out of class, close to each other. We're almost out of the school when I see Clare and Eli walking towards us.

"Gimme a sec, kay?" I say to Jett, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She blushes and nods, waiting for me.

I walk to Clare and Eli, "Hey, guys, um, not to be rude or anything, but I'd like to have lunch with Jett alone, is that okay?"

Clare smiles and nods at me, "Yeah, of course, go get her."

I click my tongue and playfully knock my fist against Clare's shoulder lightly, "Thanks."

I walk back to Jett, "Ready?"

She nods. _Even her nod is cute. _

We walk out of the school when we see Bianca, Fitz and Owen sitting on the stoop. I pause in my step.

"What's wrong?" Jett asks.

"I- You see that group of people over there?" I ask and point.

She nods, "You mean those two guys and that huge-ass slut?" she laughs, "What about them?"

I laugh, "Well, they don't like me very much."

"Fuck them, here, take my hand," she offers her hand to me.

My heart jumps into my throat again and I offer my hand to her as well, "What for?"

She takes my hand and starts walking forward, "Just trust me."

We're pretty close, I like it. I could smell her, I could feel her. She makes me feel like nothing can go wrong. We walk by Bianca, Fitz and Owen. They stare at us, I smiled to myself as they looked in shock. We're past them now, I laugh. Jett and I run to The Dot giggling.

"What was that for?" I ask.

She smiled, "I don't know, just felt right."

"You're the best, you know that?" I say.

We stop walking, she looks into my eyes, "No, Adam, you are…" she says softly.

Her soft voice makes me quiver more than her actual voice. I start to move closer to her, about to kiss her when suddenly Sav comes running up to us. _Goddamn it, Sav! _

"Hey, Jett, we need you," Sav says, out of breath.

"What for?" she asks.

"You know, for… well, you know," he stutters.

She scoffs in aggravation, "Fuck, fine."

She lets go of my hand, I didn't want to let go but I had to, I didn't want to seem like a creeper.

"I'll see you later, Adam," she says softly again and kisses my cheek and waves bye.

I place my hand on my cheek and smile. I can feel my entire face turning red. _She kissed my cheek, she… kissed my fucking cheek!_ I say in my mind. I'm so happy, you have no idea. I want to scream out that I'm happy. That I think I may be in love with Jett.

I see Eli walk up to me, surprisingly enough he wasn't with Clare. They were always together.

"Dude, why's your face so red?" Eli asks.

"She… she kissed my cheek," I answer.

Eli smirks, "Well, looks like you're in love with her or something, man."

"I… I think I am, man," I say softly, rubbing my cheek.

**What are your thoughts? What do you think will happen next? It's not as long as the first one, but I hope you guys like it. Review me? Pwease? You'll get… something in return. I pwomish. Oh, come on, you know you want to. **


	3. I Have An Idea

I hear Eli scoff and let out a chuckle, "What? You're in love with a girl you just met? Really, Adam?"

I nod slowly, "Yeah, I mean… I've never fallen in love before, but I can feel it, you know?"

"Not to be mean, but you should talk to Clare about this, not me. But I will tell you this: be careful who you love, Adam. You might hurt her or worse, yourself."

Eli walks off and leaves me with even more to worry about. Not only would I get hurt, but she would. I wouldn't want Jett to get hurt no matter what. I care about her too much. I walk into The Dot and sit down next to Alli and Drew. I hit my head on the table and groan in frustration.

"What's wrong, bro?" Drew asks.

I mumble, my face still pressing against the table top, "I'm in love."

Alli, being her cheery self, "With who!" she asks anxiously.

I sit up, "You know that new kid?"

Drew and Alli nod.

"Her."

"Really? Isn't she… scary?" Alli asks.

"No, not at all, she's… quite the giddy one," I say smiling.

"So, what's the problem?" Drew asks.

"She doesn't know about me, and Eli keeps saying shit like I'm gonna either hurt her or myself and I don't know what to do anymore," I reply.

"Why don't you have Clare or Eli ask her some stuff to see if she's like, you know, an accepting person?" Drew says, giving me an idea.

I sit up straight and widen my eyes, "Drew, you're brilliant!" I yelp as I stand up.

Drew has a proud look on his face like, _I'm brilliant? _He is after all, you know. I wouldn't have thought of that in a million years.

I run out of The Dot only to find Eli and Clare just outside, talking up a storm; more like debating on who's better Edgar Allen Poe or Shakespeare. I didn't get all of the conversation because I had other things to worry about. I ran up to them, out of breath.

"I need," I breath hard, "a favor."

They look at each other then back at me, "What is it?" Eli asks.

"Clare," I take another deep breath, finally catching up to my breathing, "can you do me a favor?"

"Um, sure, Adam, what is it?" she asks, seemingly willing.

I sit down and move in closer to her, "I need you to find out something about Jett for me."

She nods, waiting for me to finish.

"I need you to talk to her, and ask her things. I need to know if she's, you know, accepting about things. If she is then I can stop worrying about things and finally make my move," I say, hoping she'll do it for me.

She laughs nervously, "Adam…" she looks at Eli, then at me, "It's not that easy, but I'll see what I can do."

"Clare, you're the best," I smile and hug her tightly.

She hugs me back, "No problem, Adam. I just want you happy that's all."

"Well, not to be all negative or anything, but what if she's not accepting?" Eli says, bringing me down.

I say bye to them and head back to Degrassi. I walk there with a smile on my face and happiness in my step, forgetting Eli's remark. The thought of Jett not being accepting comes to mind. I was happy that Clare would find out, but what if Jett's answer isn't what I'm looking for? What if she's not accepting? What if she finds it repulsive. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach as if someone has punched me. I feel like puking up all my insides. This is what I get for getting my hopes up. I knock the thought out of my mind and hurry to school, for I hear the bell ring. _Lunch is over already? _

I walk up the stairs and see Bianca, Owen and Fitz, as if they're waiting for me. I gulp suddenly. Everyone else is inside the building, so it's safe to say that if they wanted to kill me they could right now. I try hard to ignore them as best as I can, but I fail.

"Hey, girly," Fitz says to me, I ignore it.

I keep walking, rolling my eyes at him, "Hey, I'm talking to you, freak," he says again.

I feel a tug on my shoulder, someone's pulling me back.

"Hey, stupid, I'm talking to you. Hasn't your mom taught you to use your manners?" he says, laughing, for he thinks he's funny.

I try to get loose from his grip, but his grip gets tighter.

"Just let me go, man, I don't want any trouble," I say, being as calm as possible. I try to get loose again and fail. "Get the fuck off of me, you fucking moron!" I tug away and break free finally.

He shoots me a glare, "What did you call me, freak? What did I say about manners," he raises his hand, balls it into a fist, ready to hit me.

Unexpectedly, I hear a voice; a sweet, sweet voice.

"Apparently, _you_ don't have any fucking manners," the voice says.

Fitz stops in his swing and looks behind me, I turn around to find Jett.

She smiles at me then shots a glare at Fitz, "Really? Do you have to pick on him? Really? You're a fucking idiot, man. Why don't you got off and fuck yourself."

"Oh, you're messing with the wrong guy now, bitch," Bianca snaps.

"Shut up, you crab infested whore," I laugh a little at her comeback.

"What are you laughing at, freak?" Owen questions.

"Why exactly is he a freak? He seems perfectly normal to me. Now, unless you want to get the shit kicked out of you I suggest you back the fuck up before something bad happens to you. If you want to live to get into that bitch's pants," she points at Bianca, "I suggest you," she moves closer to him, "back the fuck up before I slice something up," she points down, smirking.

I see the fear in Fitz's eyes and he backs away, "Fine, fuck you guys, we're out. See ya, later, freaks," he scoffs as he leaves.

They left and I look at Jett in amazement. She just looks back and smiles innocently at me.

"What was the all about?" I ask.

She smiles and gently touches my cheek, "Nothing, Adam. I saw you, you were being harassed and I came to your rescue. And please, _please_ don't think you're less of a man for what I just did."

I chuckle, yet I'm speechless. She smiles again, kisses my cheek and walks away into the building. I blush hard again.

_This girl is getting more and more interesting and amazing by the second._

**It seems as if my chapters get shorter and shorts than the last. I've only written three, but you catch my drift. So, whatcha think? What do **_**you**_** think will happen next? Will Adam and Jett finally get together or will they just flirt back and forth till Adam explodes? What kind of girl does Jett seem like? Review it and tell me what you'd like to see in the story for future chapters. I've already decided where I'm going with this, but I'd like to know what you guys are thinking. Go ahead, review it, I know you want to. You're just dying to, aren't you? *wink***


	4. I Know How To Pick Them

I'm sitting in English, quiet and contemplating. I can't wait for the day to end. I just want to go home and sort everything out. I know Clare has her last class with Jett, I'm hoping she's talking to her about it this very second. I hope. I can only hope.

I can't concentrate on this work, it's just too hard for me to think about anything right now. I look at the clock, five more minutes. I bounce my leg up and down in anticipation. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

*RING!*

I rush out of class as fast as I can, I'm literally speeding down the hallway with excitement. I run into Eli on the way.

"Hey, Adam, what's the deal, man? Why are you in such a hurry?" Eli asks me, I keep walking in place and jumping up and down. Eli chuckles, "Calm yourself. What's up?"

"I need to get to Jett and Clare fast. I'll…" I don't finish my sentence.

I see Clare and Jett walking down the hallway, side by side, laughing and smiling and using extreme hand gestures. I smile to myself as soon as I see her smile. I can't resist smiling when she does. Her smiles are so contagious to me. I don't think for a second that I can be around her and not smile like a lovesick puppy.

Eli elbows me, "Looks like your girl and mine are besties," he smirks.

I laugh a little, "She's not my girl," I pause and take a deep breath, "yet."

I walk towards the two girls, confidence in my step. I smile at Jett, then Clare.

"Hey," I point at Clare, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" she nods, agreeing.

I pull Clare to the sideline, "So, did you talk to her?"

She nods, "Yes, yes, I did."

"Well? How'd it go? How'd it start?"

"Well…" she pauses, "well, first I just started talking to her, you know, just to be friends with her. And it's no wonder you like her by the way, she is hilarious."

I smile, "Yeah, I know how to pick them," I giggle.

She continues, "Anyway, then we got on the subject of LGBT. She was surprisingly open about it. She said she supports gay rights. She's even protested for them to give them rights before and she won. She goes to gay pride parades every year, which is amazing. "

"What about the," I whisper, "transgender thing?"

"Oh, well, I asked her if she'd ever consider dating or liking someone who just happens to be transgender. She said that if she did fall for someone who was like that she wouldn't mind. She wouldn't feel embarrassed or weird around them. She said she'd actually feel a lot safer around them."

I smile in satisfaction, I _do_ know how to pick them. I really do. She's perfect, absolutely perfect.

"She really perfect for you, Adam," Clare said.

"Clare, I can't even thank you enough for getting that information for me. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do. I owe you big time."

I leave Clare's side and walk over to Jett, who's waiting patiently for me. I smile at her and sit next to her, for she's sitting on the sill of a giant window in the front.

"Hey there," I say to her, smiling.

She smiles back at me, "Hey, handsome."

I blush, she notices and giggles.

"So, still have those plans for something now?" I ask.

She nods, "Sadly, yes, but… we could hang out after I'm done? If…" she looks down at the ground shyly, "If you want that is…"

I smile, "You know what?" She looks at me, and before I know it I find my lips pressing on her cheek. "I'd love to hang out with you after."

Her entire face turns beet red and I smile at her.

She stands up, a little wobbly. _She must've liked my kiss just as much as I liked her earlier. _

"I… I gotta go, meet me out from later? In… about, two hours?"

I stand up and hug her gently, "Of course."

She smiles at me and walks backwards down the hall and around the corner. I smirk to myself and run outside to Eli and Clare to tell them the news.

I just off the top of the stairs and land right next to them, "Boo!" I yell.

Clare jumps up, "Adam! Don't do that ever again," she hits my shoulder.

I just laugh and Eli gives me a high five, "Nice, man."

Clare shoots an evil glare at Eli, he laughs and says, "Oh, come on, it was funny, admit it."

She ignores him and looks at me, "So, how'd things go with Jett? Did you tell her?"

I pause, "No, I didn't. But don't worry, I will. I really will."

"You better, don't fuck with her mind," Eli says, "So, what happened then?"

"I kissed her, well, just her cheek," I smile and blush, "I think she liked it too."

Clare and Eli say in unison, "Awwww!"

I blush harder and cover my face, "But yeah, she wants to hang out with me after she's done… doing what she had to do."

"Adam, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you," Clare hugs me.

We walk to The Dot to hang out till my semi-date with Jett.

- 1 hour & 55 minutes Later -

We head back to Degrassi to meet Jett. Eli and Clare decide to come with me, just in case. They're too protective sometimes. As we approach the school we hear loud music. We have no clue what it is.

"What's that?" Clare asks, curious.

"I think it's coming from inside the school," Eli says.

We walk into the school and the music gets louder. We go farther, following the music, it becomes louder. We start going downstairs to the school basement and the music is extremely by this time. We finally reach the basement and we see Sav and Holly J with a band. _This must be Bulletproof Remix._

The lead singer sounds like a girl, but you never know these days. The music was really heavy and fast, it was more like the music I like and never heard it at Degrassi before. Eli, Clare and I are all looking at each other in shock, wondering who was singing. I walk over to Sav, as I do I finally get a look at the singer. It's Jett. She's getting really into the music, she's totally wailing on the lyrics. Her hair in a mess, her foot stomping to the beat. She's going crazy with it. My eyes widen in shock. I would've never guessed that Jett would sing like that. Sav and Holly J were clapping and swaying to the music. If I'm not in love with her I would be now after this. My heart was beating quickly, breathing hard and just staring at her; listening to her:

_You make me wanna die. _Her head flops around, getting more into it.

_I'll never be good enough. _I see a tear drop from her eye.

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love will burn up in the light. _She growls it at the top of her lungs.

_Every time I look inside your me wanna die._

Her voice softens, she sings sweetly:

_I'll die for you my love, my loveI'll lie for you my love, my love_

_I'll steal for you, my love, my love_

_I'll die for you my love, my love_

Her voice turns into a growl again. _We'll burn up in the light_

The song ends and she sees me staring at her. She smiles at me and throws the microphone down. She's breathing hard_. She looks so amazing that way. But then again… she looks amazing no matter what. _

"That was amazing, Jett," Sav complimented her.

"I…I'm pretty speechless," I say to her, she laughs softly, still breathing hard.

"Thanks, Sav," she shoots me a delicate smile, "Thank you, Adam," she saysn a different tone.

"Well, that's a wrap, guys, you can go now. No rehearsal tomorrow," Sav says.

I walk to Jett, "Dude, you're amazing! _That_ was amazing. Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiles and laughs, "I couldn't. Sav didn't want me to. We're kind of a surprise, I guess."

"That… that, I don't even know," I stutter.

"I hope that's a good thing," she says and smiles, taking a drink of her water in a bottle.

"It is, trust me," I say, with a smile on my face, still impressed.

We walk over to Eli and Clare, "That was amazing, Jett, you're really good." Eli compliments and Clare nods, "Yeah, really, _really_ good."

"Thanks, you guys," she smiles and nods, "Excuse me a sec," she says and walks away.

"Guys, give me and her some alone time, pleeeeeeaaassseee," I beg as soon as Jett walks away.

Clare and Eli let out a scoff and a slight laugh, "Of course, man," Eli says to me.

They walk upstairs and Jett comes back.

"Where'd they go?" Jett asks.

"Oh, they have to get home," I say, "God, you're amazing. What can't you do?" I laugh softly.

"Oh, well, I can't stand on my hands, and I can't do gymnastics, and I can't-"

I press my finger against her lips, "No more talky," I smile and laugh.

"I need to ask you something," I begin.

"Really? What is it?" she says.

I continue, "You know the dance on Friday?" she nods, "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

She smiles and nods, "I'd love to, Adam."

My heart beats quickly and I feel my face heat up, "Really?"

"Yes, of course I will," she smiles, "I have to perform though, so you might be alone for a bit."

"That's fine with me, I can wait for you," I say quickly.

"Well, walk me home?" she asks.

I nod, "I'd love to."

_I adore this woman._

**So, what do you guys think so far? Am I doing okay? I hope so. By the way, the song I used is called Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless. They're amazing. Well, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and read my past chapters. It means a lot to me. I've written many FanFics before and never got ANY views or anything, so I feel pretty proud of myself right now, all thanks to you beautiful people. Well, hugs and kisses. REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET NUMMY CAKE! :] Have a wonderful day, lovlies. :]**


	5. Author's Note

Hello all of my beautiful readers. ^^ So, I was sleeping last night and I had a dream about this fic (I am _so _obsessed). And then I woke up this morning and wondered if I should tell some chapters in Jett's point of view? What do you guys think? I think it's important that you, (the readers) should get some input on this. I wouldn't want to write it in Jett's point of view and then lose all my wonderful and fabulous readers. So, comment or message me and tell me what you think. Is it a good idea? I know most of you like the character Jett, so I was thinking maybe you'd guys would like it, but I think I'll take a vote on it first.

Well, I'm off and won't be writing the next chapter till I get some input on the question of the day. (: Have a wonderful day guys! :]


	6. I Worry Too Much

**A/N: **I've decided to be awesome **(lol) **and write this chapter and probably more chapters in Jett's point of view. This is an experiment, so don't bite my head off. .

**Bold Text = Jett.**

Reg. Text = Adam.

Enjoy, loves! (:

* * *

**I saw Adam's face light up as soon as I said yes to his question. When he asked me, I admit, I was shocked. I wouldn't think a boy like Adam would like me or ask me out on a date. Well, I think it's a date. Isn't it? I wasn't anyone's type at all or someone they looked for in a significant other. I'm not perfect, I don't have the perfect media body; I'm not even a little pretty - I've always thought. I would think Adam would be attracted to someone like Clare. I think I may be looking too much into this all. Maybe he just wants to go as friends, I wouldn't want to scare him away or make him not want to be around me if I asked him if it was a date. Then, I think maybe he just asked me as some sick joke. No, not Adam, he wouldn't do that. I did only know him for a day, so I never know, you know?**

**When I first came to Degrassi I was nervous and scared. Yes, of all people, I was scared. After all, I'm the new kid, the freaky new kid. I got weird looks and stares. People think I'm not afraid of anything or anyone, but as a matter of fact I'm terrified of everything. Ever since my last relationship and school I'm not about to look too far into things and make stupid assumptions. I'm not going to let anyone know anything about me unless I know I can trust them. For some reason I trusted Adam. He has the face of a trustworthy person. There's something about him that makes me… quiver every time I see him. When around him I feel so safe and comfortable, like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me. **

**Adam and I got our bags and head upstairs to go home. We walk outside in silence, I'm thinking maybe I should say something to break it; to make him feel comfortable.**

"**So," I start, "you really think I'm good at what I do?" **_**I sound so conceited.**_

**He smiles at me, I feel my face heat up, "Yeah, you guys are great. Especially your voice, that's just…" he trails off and he lets out a sigh of adoration, "amazing."**

**I blush a little and smile at him, "Thanks, I try."**

"**Oh, I don't think you need to try," he says to me, I blush more. I try hiding my face, feeling embarrassed that I blush every time I'm around him.**

"**Oh?"**

**He nods, "Definitely," he gives me a little smirk, I feel weak in my knees and take a deep breath. I fall down on the steps, sitting down, trying to breathe.**

**He looks at me, worried and sits next to me, "Hey, you okay?" He begins to fuss over me.**

"**Yeah…" I say softly, "Yeah… I'm… fine…" I trail off my words as I look at him. **_**His eyes are so beautiful, his face… gorgeous in every way. He's perfect. Just perfect.**_

"**Are you sure?" he asks.**

**I nod, "Yeah, I'm fine," I stand up and adjust myself, brushing the dirt off my butt. **_**How embarrassing. **_

"**Here," he begins, "I'll carry your bag for you," he offers.**

**I smile, "No, thanks, but no, I'm fine."**

**He just scoffs and steals the bag from me, "Hey, I'm trying to be a gentleman here, so let me," he sticks his tongue at me.**

**I giggle a little, "Fine."**

**We walk down the steps and head down the street, walking passed The Dot. I've never been inside there yet, but it looks nice on the outside.**

"**Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get to have lunch with you today. It's just Sav needed me so we could talk about what we need for the performance on Friday," I say to him, feeling rather guilty.**

"**Nah, don't worry about it. It's fine. I look at it this way: at least you didn't ditch me for someone better looking," he teases and winks at me.**

**I laugh softly, "Oh, darling, there's no one better looking than you."**

**He laughs and I see him blush. **_**He's so cute. **_

"**Why, thank you, miss," he playfully does a curtsy, I laugh. **_**See? Adorable.**_

**I do a curtsy as well, "You're welcome, sir." He laughs softly and pushes me playfully.**

**We're walking for awhile in silence, then, randomly, Adam pokes my shoulder, "You're it," he laughs and runs down the sidewalk.**

"**Damn you!" I yell at him and run after him.**

**I chase him for awhile, we're laughing and giggling. **_**This feels so right. I'm happy. I'm finally happy again.**__**The happiness will end once I get home, so I should just soak this in while it lasts.**_

**Then, I don't see him anymore, I look around for him. He's nowhere in sight. I continue to look. He's still gone. I turn around and feel someone come up behind me and cover my eyes. **

"**Guess who?" the voice says.**

"**Umm… well, let's see," I contemplate, "Adam!"**

**I hear Adam laugh, he's still covering my eyes, then I suddenly feel his lips touch my cheek.**

**I blush hard and take his hands off my face, "What was that for?" **

**He shrugs, "I don't know…" he sounds disappointed.**

**I smile at him, "You're adorable."**

**He smiles widely, "No, I'm not, but you are though." **

**I blush and poke his stomach, "You're it."**

**I walk away slowly, facing away from him and he just smiles at me. **_**If I'm not mistaken it looks like he's checking me out or something. He has a goofy look on his face, which I find so cute. **_

**I walk down the street and I hear Adam running behind me. When I turn around we're at my house, Adam catching up to me.**

"**Well, this is my house," I say, pointing at the house in front of us.**

**It's not a very big house, but it's decent. It's what's inside it scares me.**

**Adam looks at it, "It's nice," he smiles.**

**I shrug, "I guess, I don't like it." **

"**How home?" he asks.**

"**I just don't…" I say softly.**

**I look into Adam's sweet blue eyes, adoring them. I look at him as innocently as I can. **_**I don't want to go home, I know I have to but I don't want to. I don't feel safe here. Not at all.**_

**Adam is about to speak when I hear somebody yell my name, "JESSICA REBECCA LANE! GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" It's my mom.**

**I jump as I hear the yelling, feeling instantly terrified. Adam looks at me, wanting to know what's going on. **

"**I -" I bite my lip, walking closer to the house in a hurry, "Sorry Adam, I have to go," **_**I feel like crying**_**, "I'll -" **

"**JESSICA!" Mom yells again. I jump again.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow, Adam," I say to him. **_**I hope. **_**I run to the front porch, waving at Adam and leaving into the house, hoping to see daylight again.**

As soon as Jett goes into the house I hear something crash. It sounds like a vase or something glass. I can already tell that Jett's home life wasn't good. But who am I to judge? Maybe the voice who yelled her name is just overprotective and was upset that she had come home so late.

I start to walk home, thinking if Jett's okay or not. I wish I could've done something for her. We she said good bye to me, I could see the fear and pain in her eyes. She wanted to cry I could tell, but for some reason she didn't want to cry in front of me. I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to cry in front of a complete - well, sort of - stranger. I hope Jett's okay. I hope she doesn't get hurt. I can only hope she's okay.

I finally get home and go up to my room. What a long, yet wonderful day it's been. Today, was an amazing day. Except the part when Jett… you know. That scared me. I go to sit at my desk, ready to get on the computer. I sign into my MSN and I see an offline message. I don't know the sender. I accept it anyway, it might be important.

**InvaderJett: Hey, it's Jett. I won't be coming to school tomorrow. - Jett.**

My heart beats extremely fast and a lump clogs my throat. I feel myself worry more than I've ever worried before. _I don't believe she's okay. Something's wrong. Something is very wrong. This doesn't feel right._


	7. I Have to Protect Her

**A/N:** I'd just like to say that all of you are the best. You guys are amazing and keep me wanting to continue this. What's funny is that this is my first fic and I didn't expect anyone to like it other than myself because I adore Adam while everyone else is obsessed with Clare and Eli. So, thank you guys, you're the best! :D

**Bold Text = Jett.**

Reg. Text = Adam.

Oh, I'm terribly sorry it took me forever to update. I hope I didn't disappoint you lovlies.

Enjoy!  


* * *

I can't sleep. I doubt I'll be able to get a minute of shut-eye tonight. I can't stop thinking about Jett and how she's doing. I hope she's okay. I can tell that her mom isn't going to win the Best Mom of the Year award anytime soon. Why did that glass break? What was that all about? I'm tossing and turning and can't get her off my mind; that beautiful, quiet, shy, adorable creature.

**I hate crying. I just hate it. I hate how Adam saw me. I hate how I have to cry myself to sleep every night because of them; because of my parents. Why do they treat me the way they do? Am I not good enough for them? What did I do to deserve this? What? I want out of here. I need to leave here and never come back. I can't take this. **

**I get out of bed and put on a hoodie. I walk out of my room and down the hall carefully, trying not to wake the parents up. I slowly walk down the steps to the front door. I open the door, it makes a loud squeak. I hear nothing from upstairs. **_**I hope I'm safe.**_** I quickly shut it gently and walk outside. I walk down the sidewalk, my hands in the front pockets of my hoodie and my hood up. I need to get out. Now.**

I need to find a way to get to her. I lay in bed for a minute, then quickly get to my feet. I rummage through my clothes and get dressed as fast as I can. I'm in a hurry so bad that I don't even put on my bandage. I throw on a big-ish hoodie and baggy pants. I rush downstairs, my parents and Drew still awake, sitting on the couch, watching t.v. They spot me. _Damn it. _

"Excuse me," Mom begins, "Where _do_ you think you're going?"

I look at Drew, giving him a look to help me out.

"Oh, I asked him to do something for me," he says.

"What did you ask him to do that you couldn't do yourself?" Mom asks.

"I'm not feeling good, so I asked Adam to go get my books from my locker, you know, for homework," he replied.

_Thank God for brothers._

"Alright then, be careful," she says to me and I rush out the door.

It's 10:30 at night and here I am walking in the dark, with no flashlight or anything, looking for the girl of my dreams. How cliché.

**I'm walking and see a park ahead of me. I keep walking, thinking about things. I feel a sudden pain in my back. I stop walking and place a hand on my back where the pain is coming from. It hurts so bad. I don't think I can move another muscle. I collapse on the ground. I lean against the brick wall behind me. I hug my knees to my body and begin to sob quietly yet uncontrollably to myself. **

I walk down the street as hurriedly as I possibly can. I walk passed the park, which is only a few blocks from where I live. I look at the playground, smiling to myself remembering when I was little. I snap out of my memory and keep walking. I notice I'm only four blocks away from Jett's house. I've been walking for fifteen minutes already, but it seems like forever. It seems when you're trying to get somewhere quickly everything slows down for you. When you don't want to get somewhere it seems like you're there within five minutes.

Ahead of me, I see a black orb of something. I don't know what or who it is, but for some reason I want to know. I walk faster, for I am in such a hurry I get closer and closer. I hear a slight noise. I look around, wondering what the noise is or who it's coming from. The black orb becomes bigger and bigger, getting closer to me. I finally approach the orb. It's a person and this person is crying.

"Um, excuse me," I say to the person.

The person looks up and I notice it's Jett. I look at her face and notice an enormous black eye planted on her gorgeous eyes, which are filled with tears.

"Oh, my god," I kneel down to her and grab her face in my hands, "Baby, what happened?" I ask.

She cries harder and grabs onto me tightly, crying really loud in my ear. _What has happened?_

**When I looked up and saw Adam there, my heart fluttered with happiness. No one will ever know exactly how happy I was to see him. What I was wondering while I hugged him was how did he know I was here? Did he know at all? Right now it doesn't matter. He's here with me and I could never be more happier. I cry hard in his chest. I can't believe I'm crying in front of him. He wraps his arms tightly around me and helps me up to my feet. I feel a sharp pain in my back and gasp in pain. **

"**What's wrong?" he asks me. I don't want to answer.**

"**It's my -" I choke on my tears, "my back." **

"**What's wrong with your back?" he asks.**

"**It- it just hurts…" I say softly, looking down at the ground, still crying.**

I turn her around gently, facing her away from me. I lift up her hoodie and her shirt. I lift it up to her shoulder blades. I gasp in shock, feeling fumed even more. I see a cluster of bruises and cuts. I see one very large gauze covering something up. I hear her crying harder, as if she knew I noticed. It's not hard to notice something like this. I carefully remove the gauze. I see a giant slash across her back, still bleeding a little. The cut's so deep in her. _So, that must've came from the glass. _I feel anger take over my whole body, mind, and soul.

I cover her giant cut back up and gently pull her shirt and hoodie back down. I turn her around carefully. Her eyes are red and puffy, her eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow are running down her cheeks. I kiss her forehead and gently wipe away her tears. I wrap my arms around her gently, yet tightly to show her how much I care and how concerned I am. I break the hug and look into her eyes.

I take her hand in mine, "Come on, you're coming with me. We need to talk."

She nods at me, agreeing and choking on her tears.

We walk, hand in hand down to the park.

**I didn't want Adam to find me this way. I didn't want him to see me in such a position. I didn't want him to think he needed to get involved. It's my problem, not his. He shouldn't care about me. I am nothing and always will be. For some reason, this boy, this amazing boy, cares about me. When he hugged me I felt safe. I felt as if nothing could go around as long as he was around. As we walk to the park he says nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe he's just speechless. I'll never know what's going on in the head of his. I wish I did. I wish I could read his mind to know what he's thinking. I look up at him once in awhile as we walk. He doesn't look back at me like he usually does. I hold his hand tightly, not wanting to ever let go.**

**I know I shouldn't, but I am in fact falling for him. I won't tell him though. Not now, maybe not ever. I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want Adam to hurt either. After Robby I'll never love again, I promise myself that all the time. I haven't loved anyone since Robby, but I can't seem to help myself when it comes to Adam. Every time I'm near Adam I melt. I couldn't help it. I'm a fool, sometimes, I think.**

**We finally get to the park. He lets go of my hand and stands in front of me. I just look down at the ground, not wanting to speak. He sighs as if he's disappointed that I'm not saying a word. I walk away and sit over on a swing. I start swinging then he walks over and stops the swing. He kneels down in front of me and looks into my eyes. **

"**Now, tell me what happened and don't lie to me, I want to help you, Jett," he says to me. He sounds so sincere and sweet. I couldn't help but answer him truthfully. For some reason I trust Adam with everything I have left inside of me.**

**I look at him, then down at the ground, then back at him, I look into his gorgeous eyes and whisper, "It's my parents."**

**He nods, waiting for me to finish, "They're the ones who," I cry some and choke down my sobs, "they're the ones who," I cry harder, "who hurt - hurt me…" I sob even harder and fall into Adam's arms.**

I wrap my arms around Jett's body and hold her close to me. I gently rub her back, comforting her as best as I can.

"Shhh… shhhh… there, there, it's alright I'm here now and no one will ever hurt you again…" I whisper in her ear and kiss her cheek.

_That's a promise I have to make. Jett will never go through this pain ever again as long as I fucking live.  


* * *

_**Well? What do you think now? It's kind of a depressing chapter but I think it gives it some idea of what Jett's home life is like. I don't know about everyone else, but while I was writing this I was thinking of the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and then I thought of Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. Weird, huh? How about if/when you review this tell me what song this chapter reminds you of. I might use the songs you guys think of for more Adam-licious stories in the near future. Once again all of my readers are "da" bomb. I love you guys!**


	8. A Face Like That Shouldn't Cry

I take a deep breath and hold Jett tightly against my body; protecting and comforting her as best as I can. She clenches onto me, I hold her even tighter. She lets out a heavy sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Adam…" she whispers.

I pull her away from me and look deep into her eyes, placing my hands on her shoulder,

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This isn't your fault. It never was. Whatever you did, doesn't matter what, you do not deserve what you got," I say firmly.

She nods and sobs a little, "Yes, I do, Adam. I totally deserve it."

I gasp in shock, _how could she think that? _"No, you fucking don't!" I raise my voice, without realizing and calm down once I see her flinch.

I take a deep breath once again, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just… knowing that someone's hurting you makes me… just wanna… hurt them…"

"You don't understand, Adam!" she yells and rises to her feet, getting off the swing.

"Then help me understand!" I yell back.

She cries a little, letting out a little sniffle, "I'm not good enough!"

I sigh and pull her into me, she pulls away, "I'm not, Adam. I'm just not. I'm not what they want. I deserve to be punished for what I can't be," she whispers, crying.

"You're not good enough so they beat the fuck out of you? Jett, that's not right, that's not normal. You're not good enough? That's impossible. You're more than good enough. You're perfect in every way possible. Why can't you just understand that? Why can't you just accept the fact that you're perfect?" I pause and take a breath, "Perfect for me."

She looks at me like I'm crazy. Her entire face is red, clouded with tears. The moon hits her just right, her face and body begin to glow. She stands to beautifully in the dark.

"I'm not perfect," she says to me, looking seriously at me.

"Yes, for me you are. You might not be in their eyes, but in mine…" I whisper and move closer, putting my hand on her cheek. I lean in closer to her, she looks into my eyes, I look back. I admire her big, glowing green eyes before I finally go in. In for the kiss. I press my lips against her. I open my mouth a little and deep the kiss.

**Adam kissed me. He actually kissed me and at a time like this to boot. How could he kiss me? I close my eyes and savor his lips until the thought of Robby pops in my mind. I pull away quickly. **

"No, no, I can't do this. Not again. Never again, no, not now, not then and not ever again," she says frantically.

"Shhh… what's wrong?" I ask.

"Robby. This is how it started with Robby…" she whispers, "I can't do this again. I promised myself."

"Robby? Who's Robby?" I ask, really wanting to know, obviously.

She breaks down and cries, falling to the ground, she hugs her knees to her chest, "Why do you care? Why are you so nice to me? Why did you even kiss me? Why me? Why?"

I sit next to her, and grab her hand in mine, "Why do I care, because you are the most amazing, unique, adorable, funny and honest girl I have ever met in my entire life. Why am I so nice to you, because I can and it's just who I am. From the start, I wasn't sure why, but now I know why. You deserve some niceness in your life. You do, whether those scumbags say you don't," I lift her chin up to look at me, and look into her eyes. "Why did I kiss you, because I've been wanting to all day. You and I are so much alike, Jett and you don't even realize."

She leans against me, crying more and hard, "Robby used to be my boyfriend."

_My answer must've convinced her to answer my question. One point for Adam._

She looks at me and I nod, "And he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world."

I nod again, "When I first started dating him it was amazing. He always held me, he'd kiss me and tell me he loved me. He was the perfect guy at first, but then…" she pauses, "But then that period in our relationship ended shortly. We were together for two years. We were okay and happy for three months, then he…" she sniffles, "changed."

"How did he change?" I ask softly.

She began to cry a little. I wipe her tears away, "You don't have to tell me, you know, if you're not comfortable-" she interrupts me.

"No, I want to. I want to," she says, "He just wasn't the same. He'd…" she chokes on her tears and I lightly rub her back to show comfort and support, "force me to do things. He'd hit me if I didn't do what he asked of me. He took," she chokes again, "he took the only thing I had at that time…" she cries hard into my chest and I wrap my arms around her tightly.

She sobs louder, "I said no, I really did, Adam, I said it… over and over and over," her words become incoherent as she sobs. I hold her tighter and pull her onto my lap, comforting her as much as I can.

I feel anger take over my body once again as I hold her. Whoever this Robby guy is deserves to be punished. What angers me the most is that he took her innocence. I lift up her chin and look at her, a face this beautiful shouldn't cry so much. She deserves happiness and I know for a fact I can give her the happiness she deserves. I can give her what no one can. Love, unconditional love.

I kiss her forehead, her eyes close, "You're coming home with me tonight, you're not going back there," I say sternly, but not sounding demanding.

"Adam," she whispers, "if I go with you and I'm not there in the morning," she sniffles, "I'll be in more trouble than ever. I'll get… you know, a real beating I won't forget…"

"That is why we're going to talk to my parents about this. You're not going back there, Jett. Not ever," I say and kiss her cheek.

"They'll find me…" she whimpers.

"No, we'll protect you, I promise you," I hold her tightly, "They'll never lay a single finger on you ever again…"

"Adam," she whispers, "we've only known each other a day and yet you know more about me than anyone I've ever known… why is that? Why do I feel so comfortable with you?"

I shrug, not knowing how to respond.

I have to tell her my secret. I have to tell her. I just have to. She told me hers, now it's my turn. It's now or never.

"Jett, I need to tell you something. I usually don't do this. I usually don't tell people I've known for not even 24 hours, but you deserve to know. I can't keep this from you any longer."

She looks at me, I can tell that she's worrying or maybe she's just scared of what is yet to come.

"What is it?" she looks at me innocently.

"Jett," I grab her hands in mine, "I'm actually…" I pause for exactly 3 seconds, "I'm actually a guy. I'm totally a guy and everything I think is like a guy but," I take a deep breath, "I was born in a girl's body."

She just sits there, staring at me. Her expression is totally blank.

_Oh, fuck, what have I done?_

**Dun, dun, dun…**

**There's a pretty little cliffhanger for you. What do you think Jett's reaction will be? Do you think Adam told Jett too soon? Will Adam's family let Jett move in with them? Find out next time on tomorrow's chapter of The First Love.**

**Oh and I'm sorry that there weren't really a lot of what Jett's thinking this chapter, but I'll try to squeeze in some of her thoughts next time. :)**


	9. I Have to Share My Room?

"**A girl?" I ask him in shock.**

**He nods, a frown developing on his face.**

**I can tell that Adam is scared he told me, but I'm glad he did. I'm really happy that he's not a boy, really, I mean. I don't really trust boys that much after the whole Robby thing. I just sat there, smiling and staring at Adam. The silence and smiling goes on for the longest time. I grab his hand and look him in the eyes.**

"**Adam…" I sigh, "that's… Adam, I don't care. I really could care less if you were a boy, girl or a fucking alien. You're still Adam, my best friend. You're the same person I kissed a few minutes ago," before I can say anything else, he just leans in and presses his lips against mine roughly, but sweetly. I smile to myself and close my eyes, I savor his lips once again. He wraps his arms around me tightly and our kiss deepens. He cups my face with his hands and slides his tongue into my mouth gently, I take it in and let out a small moan. He stops and smiles at me, his face turning a little red.**

"**I've never done that before…" he whispers into my ear, "But I'm glad my first kiss was with you, Jett."**

**I smile and blush, I kiss his cheek. He stands up and offers his hand to me, "Coming?"**

"**What? Where?" I ask.**

"**My house. You're not going back home," he says to me and I place my hand in his, standing to my feet.**

**I frown and look down at the ground, "I'll get into more trouble, Adam… big trouble."**

"**Yeah, that's why you're coming home with me where it's safe and livable."**

**I didn't want to argue with Adam. I didn't want him to think I didn't appreciate his offer and help. I do. A lot, actually. **

**I nod at him, "Okay…" I sigh, "I'll come home with you."**

**He smiles, as if he won, which he totally did, but that's not the point here. The point is that… wait, I don't remember the point, but he sure does have a cute smile. I blush at his smile and he looks at me, letting out a soft chuckle, "What?"**

**I shake my head and smile, "Nothing," I say in a singing kind of tone.**

**He smiles at me, "Come on, let's get you home, well, my home."**

**I cling onto him for dear life, as if I'm expecting something or someone to come and get me from Adam. I didn't want to leave Adam's side ever again. I'm too afraid to. As we're walking he wraps his arm around me, holding me tightly against him. I start to shiver a little. **

"**You okay?" he asks.**

"**Yeah, just cold is all, but I'm fine," I reply.**

"**You wanna wear my sweatshirt?" he asks.**

"**Nah… it's fine."**

"**You're sure?" **

"**Yes, I'm positive," I smile at him and kiss his cheek, he blushes.**

**A few moments go by and I see him biting his bottom lip in the corner of my eye.**

"**What's wrong?" I ask.**

"**Oh, nothing," he replies, shaking his head.**

"**I know something's wrong, so please, tell me?" I give him puppy eyes and pout out my lip.**

I look at Jett and smile, she's so cute. Something is wrong, but I don't know if I should bring the subject back up. What the hell? I'm going for it.

"So, why don't you care?" I ask, stupidly.

"About what?" she asks.

"You know, me being a girl."

She laughs, "I just don't, why's that so hard to believe? I accept you for you, Adam. I like you for who you are."

And that's that, we don't talk about me anymore for the rest of the walk home. We get to my house and Jett seems nervous.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just… what if your parents don't want me here? What if they don't like me?" she's so adorable when she worries.

"They'll love you, I swear it. Who couldn't love this face," I say and playfully poke her nose.

She giggles, "Fine, okay, let's do this."

We walk into the house and my mom notices Jett right away.

"Adam, who-" she notices Jett's black eye, "Are you okay?" she asks Jett.

"Mom, don't pry her, please," I say to her, not wanting Jett to feel under pressure.

"Adam, I have a right to know. Are you okay, sweetie?"

Jett looks up at me, asking me with her eye if it's okay to answer.

I nod at her.

"Um, Adam… can you tell her? I don't think I can…" she whispers to me.

I nod, "Sure, babe. Go ahead, make yourself at home."

She nods and goes to sit on the couch.

Mom and I walk into the kitchen and immediately she asks, "What the hell happened to that girl?"

I sigh, "Her parents did that to her. Her mom got mad at her because she 'wasn't good enough' and beat the shit out of her," I shake my head and sit down at the table.

"Her mom did that to her?"

I nod, "Yeah, and it's not the first time either."

"How do you know?"

"She told me, but not before tonight. I just met her at school today and I was walking and I ran into her a few blocks from here. Mom, she has a huge fucking gash on her back. I heard the glass break when I walked her home today."

Mom has a worried look on her face, "Mom, we have to do something. I'm not letting Jett go back there to her parents and she's not going into foster care either. I want to know she's safe."

"What are you saying?" Mom asks.

I sigh in frustration, "I'm saying I want her here, with us, where she's safe and out of harm's way. I don't care what you have to do. I want her here, with me. You have to adopt her or something or, I don't know, do something about this, please, Mom, please."

She nods, her face filled with worry. She pauses for a few seconds.

"Okay, here's the deal, she can stay here tonight and tomorrow we're taking her to social services to get this straightened out. If her case is that she's in grave danger and that house isn't in the condition for her to live in then," she takes deep breath, "she'll stay with us."

"What about the time that they're looking at her case? Won't that take some time?" I ask.

"Yeah, it'll take awhile, so in that time they're looking over her parent's history and everything she can stay here as well."

I get giddy with happiness and hug Mom tightly, "Thank you so much, Mom. So much."

She smiles at me, still contemplating everything.

I start to rush out of the kitchen and pause, "Wait, where is she sleeping?" I ask.

"Your room, of course," Mom says.

I nod slowly and take a giant audible gulp as I walk out to the living room.

_My room? _

I look at Jett, sitting on the couch, Drew sitting next to her and comforting her.

"Hey, Jett, guess what?" I say to her, she turns around.

"What?" she looks at me, so innocently.

"You can stay here with us," I say calmly.

A smile grows on her face and she stands up, walking over to me and hugging me tightly, "Thank you."

I gently rub her back and whisper, "You're welcome, sweetie, you're welcome."


	10. The First Night

**Hey guys, sorry it took me forever to update. But I shall make up for it! This chapter is going to blow your mind. Well, I don't know if it will, but I'm hoping it will. :P **

**Enjoy!**

**Bold Text = Jett.**

Reg. Text = Adam.

I held Jett close to me, "Well, you should get some rest. You've had a rough day," I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me and nodded, agreeing. She yawned and I could tell she was exhausted.

I said goodnight to my parents and Drew.

"So, um, Jett, is it?" Mom asked Jett; Jett nodded, "Well, Jett, you're going to sleep in Gra - I mean, Adam's room."

Jett nodded, "I really do appreciate you letting me stay here, Mrs. Torres. It means a lot. I just hope I don't, you know, impose."

"Oh, nonsense," Mom said and waved her hand, "Now, off to bed you two."

I took Jett's hand and we headed upstairs, I looked over at Mom and mouthed, 'thank you' as we left. She nodded and smiled.

My Mother might not have been accepting about my life choice of being a boy, but she sure knew how to help me out when I needed it. I'm glad she let Jett stay that night. It meant a lot to me. I was kind of scared, in a way, because I had to share my bed with Jett. As I thought of this, we continued upstairs.

"Well, my room's right down the hall," I managed to get out.

She smiled, "Lead the way," I blushed; she noticed, which made her blush.

I walked down the hall to my room and opened the door for her. She walked in and I turned the light on.

"Make yourself at home," I told her, smiling.

She smiled back and took off her sweatshirt, as she did I noticed that the blood from her gash was seeping through. I gasped in horror at the sight. I rushed over to her.

"Um, sweetie, you have… blood on your back. It's seeping through your shirt," I blushed at the thought of her taking the shirt off. _Damn it, Adam, stop it! Stop having these thoughts! _

"Oh, damn it," She sighed.

"I have a shirt you can borrow, if - if you want." I blushed and looked through my drawers for a shirt she could fit into.

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks," she started taking her shirt off. She gasped in pain as the fabric scraped her skin.

"Need some help?" I asked politely.

She nodded, "That'd be nice, thanks," she said, letting out a cute little chuckle.

I smiled and walked behind her. I started lifting up her shirt as tenderly as I could. I didn't touch her skin as the shirt came off, so inside my mind I did a little victory dance. The bandage she had been soaked with blood, I also noticed that the blood from her wound had been dripping down her back, which had a stream of it down the back of her pants.

"It's all the way down your back, too," I sighed, "Hold on, I'll get something to clean it with."

I left the room and walked across the hall into the bathroom. I grabbed a wash cloth from the cupboard and got some gauze and some peroxide for her cut. I looked into the mirror. How could Jett like someone like me? I asked myself. I was so scared to tell Jett my secret. She accepted it, which made me fall for her even harder. But what scared me was what if something happened between Jett and I, what would she think? Would her feelings about me change? I'll never know till that moment happens. I'm willing to take a risk for her love. I pulled my hat off of my head and threw it on the bathroom floor. I tousled my hair. I was frustrated. Really frustrated. I just shrugged it off, as usual. I got another wash cloth to dry the cut and filled a little bowl up with water. I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, turning off the light. I walked across back to my room and let out another sigh and opened the door.

Jett was sitting on my bed, watching TV, waiting for me. Once she saw me I noticed her entire face lit up. She must like me, I thought.

She spotted all the stuff in my hands and smirked, "Hello, Dr. Torres," I chuckled.

"Come here, I have to clean that before it gets infected," I motioned my head over and set down the products I'd been carrying.

She walked over to me and turned around. I noticed that in order to clean her wound I had to take off her bra. I blushed hard at the thought of it off.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "Um, Jett?"

"Hmm?"

"Your bra is in the way. I can't get the gauze off if it's there…" I said softly.

"Oh, okay," She said and reached her arms behind her, unclipping her bra, I shivered. She took if off slowly, trying hard not to hurt herself. The whole back of her bra straps were covered in blood. Anger grew inside me as the thought of her Mom throwing something at her, causing it. I shook off the thought and started to take off the bandage.

"So, um, can I ask something?" I wanted to make sure it was okay first, "You know, about how you got this."

She nodded, "Sure," she said softly.

"So, how exactly did this happen?" I asked, slowly and carefully taking the bloody gauze off.

She sighed, I could tell that was a sign of her memories coming back, "Well, you most likely heard that glass shatter, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did… sadly," I said softly, the bandage finally off. That thing stuck to her pretty good.

"Well, when I walked into my house earlier today…" she sighed, "my mom was in the kitchen, she was pretty pissed off that I wasn't home when I was supposed to be. Yeah, Mothers worry, but they don't throw fucking glass baking pans at their kids."

I could hear the anger and sadness in her voice. I wanted to hug her really tight and make everything okay again for her.

"I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have -" She interrupted me.

"No, Adam, it's not your fault. It was hers, well, mine I guess…" she whispered.

I grabbed the wash cloth and got it wet, I wringed out the excess water and started washing the dry blood off her back, "No, it's not even your fault, Jett. It's hers. Completely hers."

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe, but…" she trailed off, "I'm glad I met you today, Adam. You pretty much saved my life tonight, you know, letting me stay here, being so nice. Just being there for me is nice. I've never had someone care so much before." I could hear her voice cracking, as if she was beginning to cry.

She quickly turned around and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back carefully then finally realized she had been hugging me… and she was topless. I kind of gasped to myself in shock. She smiled at me, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing, don't worry." I quickly kissed her cheek, she blushed. I succeeded.

She turned around and I continued to clean the dry blood off her back. I didn't ask anymore questions about her parents, although I was dying to ask about her Dad. I hadn't heard anything about him since the moment I found out about how she was abused. I couldn't help myself, I just had to ask.

"What about your Dad?" I asked, warily putting some peroxide on her wound, she took a sharp breath and whimpered loudly. I quickly blew on the cut, making her pain subside.

"What about him?"

"Well… has he… hurt you in anyway?" I asked, waiting for the peroxide to stop fizzing.

"A few times," she said softly, "a few times…" she whispered again.

A frown formed on my face, "I'm so sorry, baby… It'll never happen again," I whispered in her ear and gently kissed her shoulder.

I cut a big piece of gauze and placed it on her back. I used medical tape to keep it up. I put on three layers of gauze.

"Done," I said, sighing, "Where's the shirt I gave you?" I asked.

"It's…" she looked around, "Oh, it's behind you."

I looked behind me and grabbed the shirt, which was lying on my computer desk. I handed it to her and she carefully slide it on. She faced me and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I feel weird…" she admitted.

"How come?" I questioned.

"I just do for some reason…" she blushed, "I hope you don't think I'm not comfortable around you, because I totally am," she rushed in one breath.

I gave her a weird, confused look, "Believe me, Adam, if I wasn't comfortable around you I wouldn't have let you see me topless, let alone I wouldn't hug you topless."

She blushed at me and gnawed on her lip, I blushed and smiled at her.

"You're adorable," I complimented.

She shook her head, "Nope, you lie."

I gasped, "I would never!"

She nodded, "Yup, you lie," she stuck her tongue at me.

I walked closer to her, flirting, I was so succeeding. It was great. As I got closer, she stepped back to the bed. I got even closer and began to playfully tickle her, she giggled so sweetly and fell onto my bed, taking me with her.

I landed on top of her and my heart jumped into my throat. We were so close, but yet so far. I looked into her eyes and my entire body began to melt away. I felt her warmth against my cold skin. Her bright green eyes staring at me, almost examining me. I slowly leaned closer to her, our lips almost touching. We lingered our lips for what seemed like forever. Finally, our lips met and I held her in my arms. Our eyes both closed. I deepened our kiss and I brushed my lip against her bottom lip. I bit her lip gently and tugged. I stopped and she did the same to me. We chuckled a little and continued to kiss. Our lips collided and I felt like I was on cloud nine.

**I gently bit down on Adam's bottom lip and shyly traced my tongue along his lips. I couldn't help but give into Adam. I felt so strange and weird for giving into someone I just met, but he'd already done so much more for me than anyone I've ever met. I haven't trusted many people, but the one I had trusted were a mistake. Adam on the other hand, I knew it wasn't. He had treated me with more respect and generosity than anyone I've ever encountered in my entire life. **

**I felt the electricity of our kiss shock my whole body. I wrapped my arms around him shyly. I carefully pressed my body up against his and he did the same. I cradled his face delicately in my hands, kissing him deeper. Adam was so amazing on many different levels. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for him tonight. I think if I hadn't seen him, I'd be dead right now. I really do. Adam ran his fingers through my hair compassionately, gradually pushing his tongue into my mouth. I gently brushed my tongue against his and blushed, he let out a light chuckle. Our kiss was getting more and more passionate by the second. He placed his hands on my hips and little by little, he moved his hand up inside my shirt, I shivered wildly. His hand ventured up progressively. He stopped kissing me for a moment to look into my eyes. He looked deeply into them. His eyes left mine and looked down, then back at me. He was asking permission. If this had been anyone else I would've said no and freaked out. But this was **_**Adam**_**, the amazing **_**Adam**_**, the cute, cuddly **_**Adam**_**. I nibbled on my lip and nodded slowly. A smirk grew on his face and he began to kiss me again softly, gradually kissing me harder. I closed my eyes, as well did he. Adam's hand went up my shirt, his hand lingered underneath my shirt. I shivered as he got closer and closer to my breast. His hand rested on my rib to kiss me as deeply as I've ever felt. As he did this, I suddenly felt the sparks fly. I could feel the fireworks within me and I moaned from the kiss. I could feel his lips forming a smirk, his lips not leaving mine. His hand moved up more and he very gently cupped it only for a second. He slid his other hand up my shirt as well, leaving the other one there. His hands rested upon my ribs and he kissed me harder. I moaned again. Just as Adam and I were getting into it to a greater extent, we heard a loud bang on the door, which made both of us jump.**

I quickly jumped off of Jett. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. We were sitting next to each other and I heard Drew's voice.

"Yo, bro, can I come in?" He asked.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, sure, come in." I adjusted myself, as well as Jett.

Drew walked in, and just from looking at us he knew something was up, "You guys were making out, huh?" He chuckled.

_Goddamn it, Drew!_

Jett smirked and giggled, covering up her mouth and looking away.

I looked at Drew and silently nodded.

"So, I'm guessing she knows?" He questioned.

"I know what?" Jett asked innocently, messing with Drew.

"Oh fuck, um…" He was confused, knowing he may have made a mistake.

I laughed, "She knows, man."

Jett smiled innocently, "Yep, I know."

She scooted over to me and kissed my cheek, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled widely.

"Well, be careful, I could've easily been Mom, man," Drew warned.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know, we'll be more careful next time."

"Good. I'll see ya two in the morning," He waved to us, "Oh, and it was nice meeting you, Jett. And sorry about in class today."

She shook her head, "It's fine, don't worry," she smiled.

He smiled at her, "Well, night, guys," he said as he left.

Jett and I looked at each other and laughed softly.

She yawned and lied down on her side. I smiled and turned the light off. I lied down next to her, reaching my arm over her, pulling her to my body. She placed her arm on mine. I smiled and kissed her neck gently. Before I knew it she passed out. I looked at her and saw her face, the room only lit by moonlight. She looked so happy; so peaceful. I kissed her cheek gently.

_God, I love this girl._


	11. The Past

**I didn't get many reviews from anyone with the last chapter, but what I did get was a lot of story alerts, at least I know people are reading it. Although… reviews usually make my day. They make me smile. I haven't been in the best of moods lately, so that's why I don't update everyday like I did when I first started. I'm trying really hard to make it up to you guys. **

**Well, the last chapter was pretty amazing, no? I kind of want some input on Jett and Adam's "relationship". We'll just see where this leads, shall we? **

**Enjoy.**

**I slowly opened my eyes, feeling Adam's arm around my waist, holding me tightly against his form. I smiled to myself, I had to go to the bathroom, but I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave my Adam's side. Yes, my Adam. I laid there for what seemed about forever and before I knew it I drifted back to sleep. **

I opened my eyes, blinking over and over. I noticed my arm was still around Jett's waist and I smiled to myself. I carefully and slowly started to pull my arm away from her. I succeeded. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then looked back at Jett. I guess she was a very physical sleeper, but managed to keep my arm around her. The shirt I had given her to borrow had ridden up her stomach and was just barely below her breasts. I bit my lip nervously. I reached over, trying to pull down her shirt. I took a deep breath and looked at her face, such a wonderful face, I thought. I smiled to myself and leaned down to kiss her cheek. I pulled down her shirt, which made her move onto her back. I smiled. She looked so comfortable and sweet as she slept soundly. I kissed her lips softly, smiling. She stayed on her back as I carefully got off the bed. I opened my bedroom door, giving Jett one last look before I left the room.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, a smile covering my face. Mom noticed right away that I was happy, who could miss that? You'd have to be an idiot not to notice that I was happy that morning.

"Good morning everybody," I greeted everyone happily and let out a loud happy sigh.

"Someone's happy," Dad pointed out, sort of laughing.

"I am extremely happy today, Dad. Beyond happy," I stifled a giggle and just smiled.

"And why is that?" Mom asked and came into the room, carrying a big plate of fresh and hot pancakes.

"One can only guess," Drew mumbled, I shot him a glare.

"So," Mom sat down, "Why so happy?" she asked, I grinned stupidly.

"Well, I'm in love, Mom," I smiled widely.

Mom looked behind me, I turned around to see Jett standing there, as nervous as possible. It was cute. My stomach began to flutter with butterflies. I loved this feeling.

"Good morning sleepy head," I smiled, letting out a chuckle.

She stood there and smiled back at me, gnawing on her lip. Her hair was all messy and her make up was smeared everywhere. I suddenly heard her stomach growl.

"Hungry?" I asked, smirking.

She nodded a little, "Then come sit down," I stood up and hugged her tightly. She gently hugged me back. I could tell hugging me in front of my parents was awkward for her. I didn't care if they were right there. I really didn't. I wanted to greet her and hug her, and kiss her. I wouldn't kiss her in front of my parents. Not yet anyway. I took her hand in mine and turned around. Everyone was staring, I just scowled at them secretly and they stopped. I smiled in victory and lead Jett over to the table. She was wearing her giant hoodie from last night. She was wearing no bra, so it's no wonder she put it back on. She sat down, still nervous. I sat down too, right next to her.

"Jett, you must be starving, eat something, help yourself," Mom offered.

Jett smiled at Mom nervously and reached for the pancakes. She took two and added syrup to them. After Jett got her food, everyone else got theirs. She started to eat shyly. 10 minutes had passed by without Jett saying a word to anyone. Mom looked at me, and I looked back at her. I gave her a look to try to talk to Jett. She nodded a little.

"So, Jett, do you think you're in any shape to go to school today?" Mom asked, taking a bite of her pancake.

"Um…" she paused and looked at me, her eyes sad.

"Mom, I don't think it'd be a good idea if she went to school in her condition, you know, she's in pain…" Mom interrupted me.

"Say no more, Adam," she said, smiling.

"Jett, would you like to stay here for the day, until I come home from work and then we can settle… everything?" Mom asked.

Jett just paused, thinking about the question, I could tell, "I… I don't want to seem like I don't want to go to school…"

Mom gently touched Jett's shoulder, Jett flinched. Mom smiled sweetly at her, "Jett, honey, it's fine. You can stay here. Adam will stay with you, right, Adam?" she looked at me.

"Of course I'll stay with her, Mom, I won't leave her side," I looked at Jett and smiled, she smiled back a little.

Everyone finished eating, Mom, Dad and Drew had left for work and school. As I said my good byes to them as they left I walked back to the kitchen, seeing Jett clearing the table for us.

"Jett, you don't have to do that," I said softly, giving a smile.

"It's fine, I don't mind. I have to thank your parents somehow for letting a complete stranger stay here in their house," She said and walked over to the sink, turning on the water and rinsing them.

I grabbed her hand, stopping her from her chore; making her turn around to look at me. I looked down at her. Her big doe eyes looked back at me, her eyes innocent. Her hair kept falling into her eyes, I gently brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled sweetly at her, comforting her.

"You don't have to do that… Really, you don't," I said in a whisper, then gently kissed her lips.

She winced from the kiss and I looked at her, worried, "Are you okay?" I asked.

She scoffed, "Of course I'm not okay, Adam." She started to cry, collapsing on the floor.

I sat down on the floor in front of her, "Wanna talk about it?" I questioned, getting even more worried.

"Adam…" she whispered, looking at me, "You're too good for me. You're an amazing guy and I'm just nothing. Look at me, I'm disgusting and just… Adam, I'm bad news for you," She sobbed harder.

"Jett, you're wrong. You're the one who's too good for me. And you're not disgusting, you're beautiful," I said, lifting up her chin to look at me.

Her eyes were puffy and red, bloodshot, "Adam… I'm a waste of space. Why would you want me? I am nothing but no good."

**The memory of that night came to my mind. The night when Robby took away my innocence. I told him over and over that I didn't want to, but of course, he carried it out anyway. I remember lying there, being pinned down and threatened, thinking that, that was the end of me - of my existence. I knew, on some level, if he wanted to, he'd kill me. He knew that I was nothing but a scared little girl who just wanted love. He took advantage of my situation with my parents. He won over my parents when he met them for the first time. Since they themselves had abused me, they looked at Robby like he was some sort of god. **

**The first time he met them was exactly two weeks after he began to hit me and abuse me for no reason. All I remember from that day was having dinner with my parents, Robby winning them over. I don't remember what I said to Robby or what I did, all I know is that he struck my face right in front of my parents. I thought, them being my parents and all, they'd at least say something and kick Robby out. I was wrong. My dad just looked at Robby and laughed and said, "Well, you gotta keep them in line, dontcha?" **

**Those words stung more than when my mom told me repeatedly that I was a mistake and that I shouldn't have been born. My memories were interrupted when Adam pressed his lips against my lips. Adam was so beautiful and I was nothing like what he should want. For some reason Adam liked me and I couldn't figure out why. I closed my eyes as he kissed me, I gently kissed back, feeling comforted. I guess the reason why I gave into Adam so easily was because he was born a girl, pretending to be a boy. I trusted that and whatever Adam wanted to do I did because of that. I've never trusted anyone besides Robby in my life and that got me nothing but pain, misery and bruises and emotional scars. I've been a train wreck ever since then. I hadn't recovered, but I think I was because of Adam. I knew that I'd only known Adam a day, but I trusted him; more than I've trusted anyone I've known my whole life. As the moments went by as we kissed passionately on his kitchen floor, I realized once again that I, Jett, was falling in love with Adam. Electricity roamed my body as the kiss became even more passionate. He broke the kiss and I looked at him innocently. If only he knew how I really felt…**

I looked into Jett's wonderful green eyes, gently stroking her cheek with my thumb, "So, do you wanna talk about it?"

She sighed, looking down at the floor, placing her hand on mine, "I survived abortion…" she said softly. Her words shocked me, I didn't know a baby could survive abortion.

"Wait… really?" I asked, confused.

She nodded, "According to my dead grandmother my mom didn't want me, so she was going to get an abortion. I survived it. My mom had thought I'd been got from her, but I wasn't. She continued to do her every day thing: drink, snort up some fucking drugs and have sex with random people…"

I was speechless, I didn't what to say. The things I wanted to say would come out wrong and I'd fuck up the moment with my rambling and nonsense.

"She didn't know she was pregnant with me till, well, I was born. My grandma said that I was born in a crack house, which I believe, as ridiculous as it sounds," she took a deep breath, still looking down at the floor, "I used to live with my grandma, that's how I know these things. My mom… pretended to be sober, pretended to get better and she won custody of me. I had to leave my grandma's because it was the law then. If your parents won you in a custody battle and they seemed to be fit, I had to live with them even if I didn't want to…" Her eyes flooded with tears, she sniffled and held back a loud sob.

"Did you ever see her again? Your grandma?" I asked, hugging my knees against my chest.

She shook her head, "No… but she left me an inheritance, which my parents stole from me, of course. My grandma's the reason why I live in the house I do today, that was her house. Grandma left me all her money, possessions, everything, all of which my parents sold or spent the money."

I was appalled, speechless and angry. I kept listening to her, wanting to know more, but not prying it from her.

"Wanna know the really fucked up thing?" She asked, her tears going away and her anger showing in her eyes.

I just shrugged, knowing she'd tell me anyway.

"My parents…" She paused, clenching her fists, looking at the floor, "once they won me in that stupid custody battle, they used me for… underage prostitution… just so they could have their fucking fix!" She raised her voice, anger taking over her, I pulled her close to me, hugging her tightly.

Her sobs started, growing louder and louder. I held her tighter, trying to comfort her.

_Her parents have to pay, they just have to. I'll make sure they do. That's a promise._


	12. Author's Note Two

I've been getting a lot of reviews and PM's, asking me why I picked Adam as the person who meets Jett and Jett tells him her issues; basically, bringing him into her problems and home life, as well as her past and such. I've also gotten a review that Eli would've been a better person to use, but let's face it, if I wrote this story about Eli and not Adam people would hate it, I think. They don't want to see Eli with someone other than Clare, I don't even want to see Eli with someone other than Clare, the thought scares me, actually. So, that is why I chose Adam, plus, when I wrote this fic, there were no stories about Adam and him falling in love with someone. Now, there is and people are beginning to complain. Which is beyond me to know why. I think Adam and the character Jett are perfect for each other. Mainly because they both have issues and haunting pasts and secrets. I think Adam deserves to have a love interest, even if the person may be a little uneasy and fucked up on an extreme level. Another thing, I know that their relationship has moved a bit fast, but it's possible and I've seen it happen before.

Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews I'm getting, it always makes my day when I read them. Keep reviewing! And you'll get cake. ;]

Oh, and also, if you could read and review my other story called Just An Old Friend, that'd be great. :]

Xoxo

- iKillFangirlsForFun.


	13. No More Silence

**I'd like to thank Sarah1124 and SexyStewart for being the first people to review my last chapter. You guys are the best! ;) I'd also like to thank everyone else who's been reviewing and reading this fic of mine. Yeah, it might not be the GREATEST story ever written, but yeah, thanks guys.  


* * *

**Jett and myself both got off the floor, I helped her stand to her feet and smiled gently at her. She smiled back and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much, Adam, I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered as she held me.

I gently rubbed her back and smiled, lifting up her chin to look at me, "It's not a problem…" I said softly and kissed her lips lightly.

She smiled widely from the kiss, which made me smile even more wide. I blushed as I watched her lips curl up into a smile. There's the smile I missed, the smile I saw when I first laid my eyes on her; the smile I adored more every time I saw it upon her pale face.

"Today would've been my second day of school…" she said softly, sighing, "I don't want to miss anything and fail."

"What're you saying?" I asked.

"Well, could we just go the school so I could at least get some assignments to do while staying here?" She looked at me innocently. "I'm sure if we explain it to Simpson he wouldn't mind…" she said softly.

I nodded, "Sure, but I'm not leaving your side," I said sternly.

She smiled and kissed my lips, "I wouldn't want you to."

I smirked and kissed back, "Well, we better get going then," I gently wiped some of her messy eyeliner off, wiping it on my pants and smiled.

We both left the house, side by side, holding hands. Suddenly, my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Dude, where are you?" Eli asked.

"I'm walking to school right now, but I'm not staying there for long," I said, looking over at Jett.

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm just not, I can't tell you, but I'll meet you there in a few."

I hung up the phone, "Who was that?" Jett questioned.

"It was Eli, he wanted to know where I was," I replied.

"Oh," Jett softly said as we kept walking.

Before we knew it we were at school, school hadn't even started yet. Jett and I walked up the Degrassi steps, her eye still black and blue from the hit. She squeezed my hand tightly as we walked. We ended up inside and as soon as I walked in, Eli and Clare were running up to me.

"Hey, man," Eli greeted me.

Jett was looking down at the ground, hiding her black eye.

"Hey, Jett," Clare said to Jett with a smile.

**I looked up at Clare and waved weakly, she gasped in horror. I had forgotten about my eye for just a moment. I kicked myself in my mind for that. **

"**What the hell happened?" Eli kind of raised his voice.**

**I just looked down in shame, a single tear fell from my eye. **

"**Excuse me," I managed to get out, and ran away to the closest bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and rushed in. I went into one of the stalls and hid from the world. I began to sob uncontrollably. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. **

A few seconds after Jett ran away, I was about to chase after her, but Clare stopped me.

"I'll go," Clare said, pushing me back.

"Cla -" I began, but stopped, seeing Clare run to the bathroom that Jett went into.

I sighed in frustration and collapsed on the bench by the window that was behind me.

"Fuck," I said loudly.

Eli sat next to me, "What the hell happened, Adam?"

"I don't even know if I'm allowed to say."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want it to get around to everyone."

"What?"

"Look, don't say anything, okay, but Jett's parents beat her and then she ran away from home, sorta, and then I met her halfway to the park without her asking. Now she's living with me," I took a deep breath.

"She's living with you?" Eli asked, shocked.

I nodded.

**I heard the door open and someone said my name.**

"**Jett?" the voice said.**

**I just let out a sniffle.**

"**Jett, I know you're in here… Can we talk?" the voice tried to lure me out of the stall.**

**I recognized the voice and stood up, unlocking the stall and whispered, "What?"**

**It was Clare, she stood there, waiting for me. **

"**Jett, can we talk?" she asked, concern in her voice.**

**I nodded, "I guess…" I whispered.**

**In the girls' bathroom there was a bench-like sitting area and we both sat on it. **

"**What happened?" She asked. I wasn't sure if I should trust her or not. She was Adam's friend, and if he trusted her, I guess I could, too. So, I just played stupid.**

"**What're you talking about?" **

"**You know exactly what I'm talking about," she scoffed and leaned back.**

**I looked down, scared and feeling rather alone without Adam by my side.**

"**You mean the eye?" **

**She nodded.**

**I took a deep breath, "My parents did it to me."**

**She gasped, shocked, "Your parents?" **

**I nodded.**

"**I am so sorry, Jett."**

"**Don't be. Please don't be."**

"**I'm still sorry, Jett. So… what're you going to do?" she asked, probably ready to give advice. **

"**I'm living with Adam for the time being," I sighed.**

"**Then what?"**

"**Then I guess Adam's mom wants to take it up with the law."**

"**Did they just give you a black eye?"**

**I shook my head vigorously, "What else did they do?" Clare asked.**

"**My mom threw a glass pan at my back," A tear fell down my cheek.**

**She wiped the tear away, "Let me see."**

**I stood up and took off my hoodie, then my shirt, tossing them on the floor. Clare took off the gauze, revealing my gash. She gasped.**

"**Oh my…" she said softly.**

**Tears fell down my cheeks, my face was red and felt swollen from crying so much.**

"**I'm taking a picture of this," Clare said quickly, taking a camera out of her bag, "For evidence."**

**The bathroom door started to open, I gasped, thinking it was someone else that didn't need to see the gash. It was just Eli and Adam. Adam rushed over to look at me, cupping my face in his hands, then kissed my lips softly. I heard a gasp come from Eli's mouth.**

"**Wow…" Eli whispered.**

**I cried harder, Adam kissed me again as Clare took pictures of my back. **

"**Okay, I've gotten six of them from different angles," Clare said.**

**Adam handed me my shirt, which I put back on, then my hoodie. **

**Eli was still staring at me, "What the fuck happened?" **

**I just looked at Adam, then the tears began to fall again. I fell into his arms, he held me tightly. **

"**Clare, I'll need those pictures…" Adam whispered.**

**We all walked out of the bathroom and headed to the MI room. We arrived and Clare sat down, plugging the camera into the computer to print the pictures. I sat next to Adam, holding him against me. I wasn't going to let him go. I wasn't ever going to let him go. **

Clare printed out the pictures and handed them to me. I couldn't bear to look at them so I just folded them up and put them in the back pocket of my pants. I kept my grips on Jett, and as promised I never left her side.

We left the school within a few minutes, saying good bye to Eli and Clare. We walked back home and spent the whole together. It was the most amazing day of my life. It felt so amazing having someone to call my own.

When mom and dad got home I showed them the pictures.

"This is what her back looks like… her mom did it." I said to Mom, who examined the pictures.

She had a shocked and disgusted look on her face, she was shocked and appalled. I could tell.

"We're definitely taking those bastards to court," she said, hate filled her voice.

And with that, she called her friend, who was a lawyer. She explained everything to her and her friend she she'd take the case. Jett was upstairs, watching tv and waiting for the results of my mother's response. Mom told me what her friend said and I hugged her, thanking her. I went upstairs to give Jett the news.

I opened my bedroom door and Jett was lying on her stomach on the bed. I smiled at her.

"Guess what?" I said, smiling.

"What?" She replied.

"Mom's friend… is gonna take your case and she's gonna help us out as much as she can," I sat down on the bed.

A tear came down her cheek and I wiped it away, gently kissing her lips.

She sobbed softly, "Thank you so much, Adam…" she cried harder, then suddenly stopped. She looked up at me and whispered, "I think… I think I love you, Adam…"  


* * *

**I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I've been also working on other fics. So review! Go! Go! Go!**


End file.
